Truly Loveless
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: Sephiroth has a hyper twin sister who is also a first class SOLDIER, and for twins their nothing alike. She’s been with Genesis for some time and Sephiroth is the only person who doesn’t know.
1. Chance Encounter

A/N yo what's up! Anyway this story popped into my head while I was playing FF7 Crisis Core, and I'll say it ROCKS! I like Genesis, a little weird but he's cool. And I like the fact Sephiroth is a good guy so far. His hair is a little shorter then the movie and the seventh game, in this one…the bits that go kinda like /\_/\ aren't there, there shorter and it looks cool! And the idea came from when Sephiroth told Zack something he Genesis and Angeal used to do, what was it. Break into the training room and have some violent virtual fun… I kinda paused it and looked at his hair, then I kinda used my finger and cut the long stuff off…Plain and simple, he looks sweet with long hair, but SEXY with short! Anyway this is dragging out. And I know I've already done a fic where Seph has a twin sister but I'm doing another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or Crisis Core, but I do own my OC's.

Summary: (Does not follow Crisis Core) Sephiroth has a hyper twin sister who is also a first class SOLDIER, and for twins their nothing alike. She's been with Genesis for some time and Sephiroth is the only person who doesn't know. All kinds of funny mayhem unfolds in this crazy adventure! And who's Noodle?

- - -

Stage 1: Chance Encounter…

Zack sighed as he parked his butt on a seat; he was in his own words poofed! Angeal had chased him through level after level of Training simulations and never let him slow down! The guy was seriously gonna wipe him out if he kept this up.

"Phew, I thought It'd never end!" Said Zack as he leaned back and kicked his feet up on the table.

"Who said anything about it being over?" Zack turned to look at Angeal with a 'How could you!' look on his face. The man only laughed. "Your dream is to be a Hero isn't it? Well let me tell you being a Hero isn't just about killing monsters and saving damsels in distress, you've got to work hard and train hard. So I'm doing you a favour, so stop complaining." Zack blinked as he stared at Angeal for a moment, then just threw his hands up in the air.

"Fine fine I'll train hard, just not to hard because at the moment I'm completely whipped out." At that several Second class SOLDIERS halted what they were doing and turned to stare with their mouths hanging open. Zack blinked. "What?" One of the SOLDIERS shook their head and spoke up.

"You, whipped out? Someone pinch me I'm having a horrible nightmare!" Zack just sweat-dropped as did Angeal. But before they could comment a random Second called.

"First present!" at that everyone but Angeal stood at attention, as he to was a First class he didn't have to worry. Zack blinked while he stood at attention, this was the SOLDIER floor and everything but Angeal was the only First that ever came here, the others had their own hang out somewhere. His gaze wondered over to the door only to just about fall over when he saw the one First he had not been expecting. Angeal smirked slightly.

"Ah, Sephiroth I'm glad you came, where's Ren?" The silver haired man just waved the question off.

"Where do you think." He said. Angeal laughed.

"Off listening to one of Genesis's LOVELESS drabbles again huh? Wow." Sephiroth smiled slightly.

"She's in one of those moods again, so it's best to leave her be, besides Genesis some how always manages to cheer her up, so leave it to him." Angeal frowned.

"Do you know what happened?" Sephiroth shook his head.

"No, she just said she was tired, but coming from her it's like being told she's deathly ill." he said with a slight laugh. Angeal nodded then suddenly slung an arm around Zack's shoulders.

"Believe it or not that means she's just like you! Always full of energy and always eager to annoy people!" Zack just blinked, who were they talking about?

"Ah, just a question if I may, who's Ren?" Angeal blinked, then slapped his forehead.

"That's right you haven't met her have you? I don't think anyone on this floor has…She's been kept so busy I recon she should be earning more then the President himself!" Zack blinked.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Angeal blinked, then looked at Sephiroth, who only smirked. He wouldn't admit it, but he loved to see the look on peoples faces when they found out he has twin sister.

"Ren, is my twin sister." Zack's head shot towards Sephiroth, mouth hanging open, much like the rest of the people in the room other then Angeal.

"You have a sister?!"

"Yes I do, you find that hard to believe?" Zack was tempted to say 'Hell yeah' but thought against it.

"Not at all, it's just surprising." Sephiroth laughed lightly.

"I know that's not what your thinking but we won't go into that." He said as he turned to leave. Angeal let go of Zack and followed his friend after telling Zack he had the rest of the day free of training, much to his relief.

- - -

"So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"…"

"You can't keep walking around with a rain cloud over your head Ren, it's not good for you."

"I can't help it, it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"Hmm, it's nothing."

- - -

Zack wondered down the hall towards the briefing room, he was so bored, he was tempted to go down to the training room and kick some ass but it was occupied by some new recruits. One of which he saved from a cranky Third class, the poor kid was a bundle of nerves waiting to crack. And his hair! He thought his own hair was bad, when this kids was on the verge of looking like a Chocobo!Though he had to admit it was different, you don't see many blonds in Midgar these days. Oh well, he made a new friend that was for sure! And the funniest thing was they were both from some backwater town! He himself from Gongaga while he was from Nibelheim, what was his name again? Oh yeah Cloud! Weird kid…

As Zack wondered down the hall in a world of his own he failed to notice the figure coming his way, and they were on a crash course unless one or the other moved. But just as he looked up it was too late. He blinked when he found himself on his ass kinda dumbfounded. Then he realised what had happened as he jumped to his feet while apologising. As he moved to hold out his hand he froze, he had knocked over a woman! A woman with short silver hair and slitted green/blue Mako eyes.

A//N End, review please!


	2. Whoa

A/N Skipping…

Disclaimer: I don't own Crisis Core, but the OC's are mine.

Recap: As Zack wondered down the hall in a world of his own he failed to notice the figure coming his way, and they were on a crash course unless one or the other moved. But just as he looked up it was too late. He blinked when he found himself on his ass kinda dumbfounded. Then he realised what had happened as he jumped to his feet while apologising. As he moved to hold out his hand he froze, he had knocked over a woman! A woman with short silver hair and slitted green/blue Mako eyes.

Warning OOC'ness and extreme humour…and retarded'ness on a sugar high Ren's account.

- - -

Stage 2: Whoa…

Zack stared down at the woman for a moment as she picked up a few folders she had dropped, then realised what he was doing and apologised again as he handed her the last folder as she stood.

"Wow I'm sorry about that I kinda zoned out for minute, I'm Zack what's your name?" he new perfectly well who she was, but had to hear it for himself. The woman resembled Sephiroth to the point it wasn't funny, though she had short hair instead of long and her outfit was a lot different. She wore a black leather skirt like 'thing' that opened just above her knees and flared out to the sides, lower knee length healed boots and a black leather shirt with the sleeves cut open so her shoulders were visible while the sleeves fell behind them. She looked…well he wouldn't dare think hot because considering she's near identical to Sephiroth it'd sound completely wrong… then again Sephiroth looked like a woman anyway.

"Ren, now if you'll excuse me I'm in a hurry." She said as she rushed passed Zack and vanished down the hall. Zack blinked.

"Yeah, I noticed." He said as he stared after her. Zack was about to head back to the Briefing Room when he suddenly stepped on something. "Huh, what's this?" he said as he lifted his foot and looked down; he knelt beside it and picked it up. It was a pocket sized black book. "Whoa, hey Ren must have forgotten it! I gotta give it back to her before she misses it." He said as he stood and jogged down the hall Ren had disappeared down. Around half an hour later there was no sign of the Sephiroth look-a-like, nor Sephiroth himself in which to give the book back. Zack sighed as he leaned on the wall, he had to find Ren, but where did she run off to in such a hurry? He exhaled with a slight growl and held up the small black book, and as fate would have it Zack's curiosity go the better of him. He looked down each hall, then turned back to the book as he opened it. He blinked, each page was lined with odd lines and loopy things. "What the?"

"It's music." Zack jumped about three feet in the air at the sudden voice and span on his heal to come face to face with a red clad brunette. Realising he was a First Zack stood at attention, accidentally dropping the book in the process. The brunette sighed and retrieved the book from the ground, eyeing it in his hands for a minute, then started tapping it in his palm. "Tell me, how did you come to posses this?" Zack blinked, the way the guy looked at him was almost accusing.

"I ah-"

"I dropped it." Zack jumped slightly at the sudden voice behind him, what was it with people and sneaking up on him! The man in red nodded as he handed the book back to its owner. "And for the love of god Genesis stop freaking out the Second's." The man now known as Genesis waved off the comment and simply passed Zack by, he passed Ren with a nod and continued on his way. Zack sighed in relief.

"Thanks, I guess I owe you one." Ren turned back to face Zack with a smirk, it seemed as though she was about to say something but another voice from behind Zack made him jump yet again.

"Ren there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." Zack turned to see who had made him jump only to come face to face with bright crimson eyes.

"Vivien? What are you doing back so early? I thought you were in Junon sorting out some trouble." The woman with the strange eyes simply shrugged as she flipped her blood coloured hair over her shoulder.

"You know me when it comes to assignments, quick and painless just like a bandied." Ren snorted.

"Though when you say painless you mean the Wutai troops you encountered died in agony." Zack looked at the red haired woman with a raised brow.

"You got it." Ren slapped her forehead.

"So predictable."

"Keep that up and I might just tell your brother about what happened the other day in Training with you and Genesis." At that Ren's green/blue eyes went as wide as diner plates.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me." Ren's eye twitched.

"Vivien, you are one cruel person." Vivien grinned evilly as she bowed.

"I try." Ren just rolled her eyes, and then she seemed to remember the poor guy stuck in the middle.

"Oh yeah, Vivien this is…Ah-" Zack blinked.

"Zack."

"What he said." Vivien sighed.

"Your as bad as Reno." Ren huffed as she folded her arms.

"Your point being?" Vivien shook her head.

"If you need me…then your bum outta luck." She said as she walked off. Leaving Ren and Zack in an awkward silence. Zack blinked, then looked at Ren.

"So…What now?" Ren sighed, she had just come out of a Debriefing and didn't really feel like sitting around, and from the five minutes of 'hanging' with Zack she found she liked him, she didn't have many friends, all she had was Vivien, Angeal, Genesis, Reno and now Zack, oh and a no-fun-mister-tight-ass twin brother named Sephiroth. She clicked her tongue as she fell into a thinking pose, eyes focused on the ShinRa logo on the wall behind Zack.

"Well, we could always, no that won't do…Um…" then something seemed to click. "Hold on a sec, wait right here I'll be back in a few!" with that she was gone before Zack could even blink. The Second class scratched his head.

"Wow…She's…nothing like Sephiroth at all."

"That's because we're polar opposites." Ok Zack was sick of jumping ten foot in the air when people snuck up on him. He span on his heel ready to give his assailant an earful when he suddenly realised who it was…

"S-Sephiroth? What are you doing here?" Sephiroth raised a thin brow.

"I live and work here." Zack laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah, me to…Ah, yeah so you and Ren are nothing alike." Sephiroth nodded.

"I'm the more serious twin while she's the-" Sephiroth trailed off when he saw a flash of silver and black dart across the hall and out of sight, soon followed by a red flash. He frowned as he leaned to the side to get a better look, Zack blinked and followed his gaze. A moment passed and nothing happened so Sephiroth shook his head and returned his gaze to Zack, who had done the same. "As I was saying, Ren is the-" Sephiroth froze when he heard several shouts, curses and a half shriek half laugh. Both Zack and Sephiroth span around to see none other then Ren bolting towards them from the other side of the long corridor. Dodging random people as she went.

"Excuse me pardon me coming through!" she said as she ducked under two guys carrying a long table. Finally she came to lean on Sephiroth, panting as if she had just out run the devil himself. Sephiroth blinked.

"What are you-" then he noticed the small blue book in her hand. "You didn't?" he said as he recognised the book. Zack was about to say something when there was another lot of curses and excuse me. Sephiroth and Zack paled when they suddenly saw a fuming Genesis hurtling over the two guys and the table, approaching them rather quickly. Ren giggled as she waved the blue book around.

"Oh Genesis! Here boy, come on boy!" she said as she slapped her knees as if she were beckoning a puppy. This annoyed Genesis even more as he picked up his pace. Ren laughed again and bolted the other way. Zack blinked as Genesis bolted past, causing Sephiroth's hair to fly sideways as he did. Zack whistled.

"He looks pissed." He said. Sephiroth just shook his head.

"As angry as he looks he's only playing along. Ren seems to like picking on him for some reason, and what confuses me the most is he doesn't seem to mind. Hell he seems to enjoy it!" Zack covered his mouth to muffle the laugh that escaped his throat. Wow, older brothers can be so clueless.

- - -

Ren laughed as she once again zoomed around another corner, leaving Genesis in her dust. The red clad man bent forward with his hands on his knees while panting.

"Man…That girl is… fast…" he said between pants. He stared down the hall Ren had vanished down with a sigh. "This isn't working." He said as he fixed himself up. That's about when Vivien came to stand beside him.

"You've never been able to catch her, what makes you think today will be any different?" Genesis sighed as he ran a gloved hand through his auburn hair.

"I didn't think she'd be so full of energy so soon after-"

"Genesis that girl is always full of energy, even if you did wear her out." This was said with a restrained laugh, the meaning behind it was indeed meant to be dirty, and Genesis new it.

"That it not what I was about to-"

"Oh so she wore you out? Don't tell me she did all the work." Genesis slapped his forehead.

"You're a very sick individual you know that." Vivien just snickered.

"Awe I'm only messing with ya no need to get your nickers in a twist." Genesis shook his head.

"Anyway, even after what happened back in Nibelheim she's still a raging ball of energy." Vivien nodded.

"That's Ren for you, always up and about, she's never been the one to sit still." Genesis growled lightly.

"So instead she steals my book?" Vivien laughed darkly.

"Yes Genesis she stole your book, what I don't get is why you don't just let her keep it and buy a new one." Genesis just smirked as he flipped his coat to the side.

"Where's the fun in that?" With that said he was gone in an instant. Vivien just rolled her eyes.

"You know leading him on like that will get you in serious trouble." Vivien smirked when she heard evil laughter.

"I know but it's fun." Vivien looked up to see the girl in question sitting on top of a hanging light.

"You better get to the Directors office; he has another assignment for you." Ren gapped.

"Again!" Vivien nodded.

"And guess who's going with you." Ren paled as she held up the blue book from before.

"Uh crap."

- - -

"Are you sure it'll be wise to send both of them, considering their relationship?"

"You forget Director; the possible outcome of their…relationship is our goal. A being possessing both geans will be of great value in my research."

"As you wish, but I will play no part in what happens should you're, _theory _prove true."

"That's fine, your assistance will no longer be required should it happen."

"Then know this, should I discover fowl play in this _experiment, _I'll shut you down."

"You can try…"

- - -

Ren grumbled something under her breath as she plopped herself next to Tseng in the Turk's office. She didn't feel like talking to Genesis after the stunt he pulled, the guy had literally cornered her in front of the whole Infantry brigade just to get his book back! She loved him don't get her wrong but that was just uncalled for. All for a stupid book, jeez. Tseng looked at Ren for a moment, then moved his chair away a bit.

"You know the Director wants to see you and-"

"Oooh the nerve of some people! All he had to do was ask! But no he had to corner me in front of everyone just for a stupid book!" Tseng moved his chair away some more, eyes darting between the door and the enraged woman sitting over from him. He new how Ren got when she was mad, and frankly he new not to be in the same room as her in this situation. He loosened his tie slightly as he cleared his throat.

"As I was saying-"

"I swear the next time I see him I'm gonna-"

"For the love of god woman will you listen to me!" Ok Ren was stunned at the usually quiet and calm man's out burst; she's never heard him raise his voice.

"What?" Tseng slapped his forehead, then as a second thought slapped hers as well. Ren blinked.

"The Director has another assignment for you; he was expecting you in his office twenty minutes ago so get moving before I have Rude drag you there." Ren blinked, slightly dumbfounded. She looked at Tseng, then rubbed her forehead, then as a second thought… Poked Tseng as well…

"Hehe poke." Tseng's eye twitched, this girl was just so random it wasn't funny. He was about to open his mouth and have a go at her when Ren was suddenly yanked back and out the door by a snickering red head. He couldn't help but slap his forehead, Ren and Reno got along better then anyone. Sure Sephiroth loved his sister and enjoyed her company, in small doses…

But Genesis on the other hand…

Well imagine the look on Sephiroth's face if he new the guy was sleeping with his sister!

- - -

Ren wondered into the Directors office with a bored look on her face. Of all the things she could be doing right now, she was stuck in some Mission Briefing. Hell she could be stalking her favourite cadet down on the infantry floor! But alas, she was stuck listening to Lazard waffle on and on and on…and on, the damn blond talked too much. Even Angeal was getting impatient, and that's saying something!

"-and that's the objective of this mission. Did you get all that Ren?" everyone in the room, being Ren, Lazard, Angeal, Sephiroth Genesis and Zack eyed the silver haired woman expectantly. (Well, Zack was snickering, Sephiroth had snorted under his breath and Genesis had rolled his eyes, oh and Angeal was shaking his head) Ren, only just realising he was talking to her blinked.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure…What are we doing again?" Everyone just sweat-dropped at the woman. Who blinked in confused innocents. "What? Why is everyone looking at me like I'm some kind of retard? Oh wait, never mind." Director Lazard just dropped his head with a sigh.

"I'll go over it again. Ren, you and Genesis are to attempt to infiltrate the terrorist group AVALANCHE. You are to go under the guise of mercenaries looking for work. Should you succeed, any damage you do for the group will be excused considering the circumstances. You'll both report via radio every 48 hours. Zack here will stick around to gather information about the groups members. While with the group you and Genesis are to find out what it is that drives them, what weaponry they wield, who supplies them and-she's not listening to me is she?" again, everyone turned to stare at the woman who, was to busy twiddling her thumbs. Lazard whipped his face with his hand. "Of all things holy-"

"Relax, I heard every word, so don't worry I won't screw this up, I'm not so sure about Gen though." Genesis's brow twitched at hearing the nickname Ren had given him. Gen…it goes with Ren as she had said during one of their…uh…sessions. "If anything it sounds fun!" Lazard sighed.

"It may sound fun Ren but we're putting you in enemy territory not a petting zoo." Ren just rolled her eyes as she stared at the ceiling.

"Enemy territory, Petting zoo same difference. Oh which reminds me, if you'll excuse me I have a Chocobo to stalk!" with that she used her inhuman speed to make a mad dash to the door, only to run on the spot when Sephiroth grabbed the back of her top.

"Oh no you don't." he said as he reeled her back into the room. Ren just folded her arms and pouted as her brother held onto her so she wouldn't try to escape again. Then a light bulb 'pinged' above her head as she leaned over and ran her saliva covered tongue up Sephiroth's cheek, her reward being her instant release and grossed out twin as he made a scene trying to whip his cheek clean. With a triumphant 'ha!' she bolted out the door and to the elevator. She jumped into the small area and all but fly kicked the Cadet Floor button. Though unfortunately her over hyper prodding caused the elevator to malfunction and fizzle to a stop…trapping her in a confined space between to two floors. Upon coming to the conclusion she'd broken it Ren's jaw dropped.

"Ah come on! At this rate Seph'll catch-"

"REEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!" Said woman's eye twitched as Sephiroth's voice thundered through out the building.

"Ah crap, he just had to have a hatred of germs and bacteria didn't he, eh wait a minute! We're twins! He has all I have! With the accepting of Genesis's germs that is." With a sigh Ren leaned forward and pressed a button. "Hellooo? Can I get some help here please, the elevator shat itself." There was a pause then a voice crackled through.

"_Sure thing, hang tight and we'll have a few Cadet's get you out, don't ask why, something about training them for stuff…"_

Ren lips split into a grin. "No problem, just don't tell them it's 'General Sephiroth's Twin' or they'll freak." There was laughter from the other end, then a gag.

"_M-miss Ren! I-I apologise for the-_

She punched a nice sized hole in the speaker to shut him up. "Keh, noobs." She muttered as she leaned back on the wall and folded her arms. About five minutes later she was bored, she could hear voices echoing up the shaft as some Cadet's climbed down to check the breaks and cables. "Hmm, maybe I should'a told 'em I was the cause of the malfunction…" a few more minutes later there was a strangled 'eep' and _thud_ as something landed on the roof of the elevator. She snickered as laughter erupted up the shaft. "Looks like a freshman screw up." She snickered again as she pictured the event. A few moment's later a few screws fell into the confined space as someone drilled the hatch open. She looked up only to out right laugh her ass off. The 'eep' and thud had been her favourite blond himself, Cloud Strife.

At the sound of Ren's laughter Cloud's face lit up. "R-Ren, what are you doing in there?" The silver haired woman just whipped a tear from her eye as she slowly calmed down.

"I broke the elevator." Cloud raised a brow.

"How the heck did you manage that?" he asked as he slid into the space with what looked like a tire iron in his belt. Ren rubbed her head and laughed sheepishly.

"I hit the button with to much enthusiasm..." Cloud snickered.

"Meaning you probably fly kicked it." Ren smiled nervously.

"You know me to well kiddo." Cloud just rolled his eyes as he used the tire iron looking thing to open the doors of the elevator and poked his head out and looked up and around in search of the problem. "So…Why the heck were you sent down here anyway? Aren't mechanics meant to do this sort of stuff?" Cloud pulled his head back in and shrugged.

"I don't know actually, something about a training simulation…My guess is our proctor just wanted to dump as somewhere so he could nick off to where ever it is he goes." Ren laughed slightly.

"Sound's like he needs a lecture from the General's twin!" Cloud just snickered.

"Speaking of General Sephiroth. He's storming the building looking for you. Something about revenge?" Ren paled.

"Uh crap." Cloud just shrugged and went back to plugging in a power board thingy and ran a system's check. A few moment's later the elevator gave a sudden lurch, knocking Cloud off his feet and if not for Ren's snappy reflexes he would have fallen out of the doors and down to his death. "What the fuck!" snapped Ren as she stuck her head out the doors and looked up, only to gasp and yank her head back in as a power cable flew past her head. "What the hell is going on here! I broke a button not the damn structure itse-alf!" Ren yelped when the elevator suddenly dropped several metres only to stop with a jolt. Cloud stumbled to the side and tried to use the com link only to gap at the whole.

"What the hell did you do this for!" he said as he stared at the sheepish woman next to him.

"I'm short tempered with fans." She said as she rubbed the back of her neck. Cloud just shook his head and looked back up through the shaft, seeing several other Cadets panicking. He frowned when he noticed something attached to one of the breaks, the second his eyes focused on it they went as wide as diner plates.

"It wasn't you! It was sabotage!" he snapped as he tried to climb back through the shaft to get it off, only to yelp when the 'thing' suddenly exploded, breaking the cable as it did so. He would have flown straight out of the hole of Ren hadn't grabbed his belt and yanked him back in. "What do we do!" he shouted as the elevator gave way and started free falling down the shaft, good thing they were on the top floor so they had at least 20 seconds before they died. Ren however took on a very serious expression (Cloud was shocked, he'd never seen her serious before, go figures) she looked at the floor dial as it flicked from one floor down to another, she cursed and held out her hand, summoning her own prized sword which, unlike her brothers had bulk. (Think of Rebellion from Devil May Cry) it was fairly long and had a silver blade wider then her arm by at least ten centimetres. The hilt looked like a black dragons mouth with one wing extending along the blades surface, its single eye burning a fierce bright blue. Then to Cloud's utter shock she thrust her arm out the doors and imbedded her large blade in the inner wall of the shaft. With an explosion of white sparks and a deafening screech the sword slid through the metal of the wall and only slightly slowed their rapid decent. Ren herself seemed to be having a hard time not flying out the door with the wall as she used her legs and feet to pressed against the doors. Then, just as they both thought they were about to die something caught Ren's blade and with a terrifying screech, lurch and strange snap the elevator bolted to a sudden stop, throwing Cloud against the wall while Ren shrieked suddenly. Cloud stared at Ren's arm with a wince when he noticed it was bent at an odd angle and something was sticking into her sleeve at her shoulder, crimson blood flowed freely down her arm and back. It looked like she had broken her arm, and somehow her shoulder bone had completely broke off and pierced her skin.

Ren panted as she shoved the pain from her arm away and focused on keeping a hold of her sword, if she let go they'd fall. She blinked when she noticed what it had caught on. There was a long glowing red 'thing' sticking through the other side of the metal wall with another larger silver one crossing over the red one, holding her sword firmly in place. It was only then she realised they were both swords, the crimson one being Rapier while the other was the Buster blade. She made a mental note to give Genesis a kiss and Angeal a drink when this was over…

- - - -

Angeal frowned as Genesis clapped him over his shoulder. "Look on the bright side Angeal, you'll have Sephiroth to keep you company while we're gone." That thought only made Angeal glare at the auburn haired man beside him.

"If I stay in the same room with him for to long I'd go insane…Frankly I'd rather share a room with Zack." Genesis raised a brow at that, sure Sephiroth wasn't always in the best if moods…but saying that was kinda…ok he wasn't gonna kid himself because it was true. Sephiroth was always in a mood…When Ren was around him she'd do one of two things…Cheer him up…or poke fun at him and make it worse. And it was usually the latter…

"I could always lend you LOVELESS." At that Angeal just barked out a laugh.

"No you wouldn't, besides I don't like that…how did Zack out it…crap." Genesis just scowled at the older man as he held his book to his chest.

"LOVELESS is not 'crap'…it beauty!" Angeal laughed again but suddenly stopped when an alarm suddenly went off. "What in Gaia?" asked Genesis as he looked around. Angeal did the same but cursed when some kind of screeching assaulting his ears. They both turned around to the elevators only to see something silver slicing down the wall as it sped downward. Angeal saw several troopers dart down the stairs trying to catch up with it, shouting something about sabotage and 'Miss Ren'. That alone was enough to get Genesis flying down the stairs and him not to far behind. They darted down several floors until they were sure they'd intercept the elevator and stopped before the doors, the screeching was coming back and it didn't sound any slower. I was obvious Ren was trying to stop the thing before she hit ground floor. Then before he new it Genesis thrust out Rapier and ordered him to do the same, which he did and not a second later Ren's Shadow-Fang met their swords with a resounded 'clang'. The vibrations from the impact alone nearly threw him back. That's about when a few troopers showed up and tried to get the doors open, trying to work around the two First class in the process. The second the doors were opened they were met with a very flustered and pissed off Ren glaring daggers at everyone.

"I…hate…ELEVATORS!" She screamed as she reached behind her and grabbed a shaken blond by his shirt and flung the poor the kid out the door. She took in a shaky breath then darted forward, retching Shadow-Fang from the wall as she did and all but collapsed on the floor next to the panting blond. "Sorry 'bout that Cloud…I'm just really…pissed." She mumbled as he dropped her head on the cold floor with a thud. Then she heard several troopers gasp and say stuff that she didn't really want to hear. Though she sighed when she realised they were talking about the blood slowly pooling under her broken arm. Though just as she was about to doze off someone picked her up bridal style and carried her off. She was to annoyed/tired to protest, her body was sore from the strain and violent vibrations that had wracked her body while trying to hold on her sword. "Now I'm really annoyed I left that stupid briefing."

"You always manage to attract the worst of luck you know that?" asked Genesis as he carried her to the infirmary.

"Shut it or LOVELESS gets introductions to Ifrit."

A//N Meh, short chap, anyway, I wonder what happened? Who the heck would wanna kill lil ol' Ren? Or better yet why the hell an elevator? I haven't figured that part out myself actually…I just thought it'd be cool to put it in…OH WELL! REVIEW!


End file.
